<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virginity by TheChancellor03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552238">Virginity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03'>TheChancellor03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [65]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virginity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tony and Peter are talking about Peter's virgin status and Bucky offers to help</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Missionary, prep, unprotected sex, pulling out</b>
</p><p>——————</p><p>"Oh my god! Tony, shut the hell up! I'm gonna drop the barbell if you don't!" Peter screeched. Bucky and Steve looked other at the two, Peter was halfway through a squat and Tony was walking around and around him. Peter rolled his eyes and went back to his work out, Bucky's eyes lingered at the muscle fluttering under his skin. What he wouldn't do to feel it.</p><p>"Peter I just can't believe it! You're twenty five and you're a virgin?!" Tony all but shouted. Peter did drop the barbell this time, launching off of the floor and clamping his hands over Tony's mouth. He shook him while talking.</p><p>"Not everyone needs to know that!" Peter shouted.</p><p>"They do now." Natasha mused from her bar, stretching all of her joints. Peter looked around to find everyone looking at him. He looked back to Tony and slapped his head. He muttered something in another language that Bucky didn't mean to catch but it sent a little thrill down his spine. Peter picked back up the barbell with a dirty look on his face.</p><p>"Why are you a virgin?" Clint mused. Peter was flaming red as he went back to his workout.</p><p>"Well, I was so caught up in being too scared to come out to peruse a relationship. But by the time I got to college and came out everyone was already experienced and I had non of that experience. Plus I didn't really have the time in college with classes, assignments and Spiderman," Peter said, he was staring a hole in the floor. Bucky had paused, drinking from his water bottle and listening intently. </p><p>"But you have the time now. Isn't there that gay hookup thing? Grindr?" Tony mused, clicking his fingers several times.</p><p>"Okay well sue me if I actually want the person I loose my virginity to go mean something. Not to mention the fetishisation of purity or whatever," Peter said through gritted teeth. Tony threw him a confused look.</p><p>"But you had that thing with that guy, can't remember his name." Tony mused. Peter glanced at him then back down at the floor.</p><p>"Harden? No he was a terrible kisser. If a guy doesn't know what to do with his tongue he doesn't know what to do with his dick. I never said I didn't want my first time to feel good," Peter said, he had a little grin on his face while Tony made a scandalised noise.</p><p>"So you're happy to go around kissing people but not sex?" Tony mused. Peter threw him another dirty look.</p><p>"Tony, kissing is very different to dick in ass." He deadpanned.</p><p>"So you're a bottom? Good to know, it'll make getting you a date easier." Tony said. Peter paused again, Bucky's eyes flickered down to Peter's tensed thighs. <em>Jesus</em>, he was going to hell.</p><p>"If you set me up on a date I won't hesitate to disable all of your iron man suits." He growled. Tony's eyes flickered in fear for a moment before he was raising his hands in defeat.</p><p>"Okay! But if you die a virgin I tried!"</p><p>——————</p><p>"Peter, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bucky asked. He was leant on the doorway of Peter's office. Peter looked up, glancing at his watch them up at Bucky, a light blush on his cheeks and a nervous smile.</p><p>"Yeah I have about half an hour. Just shut the door behind you." Peter said. Bucky nodded, closing the door with a soft click and suddenly getting nervous as he sat down opposite Peter. Peter probably thought he as there to ask about some other piece of technology he didn't know how to use or had accidentally broken. </p><p>"Look I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I like you. And I want to take you on a date." Bucky blurted. The surprise was evident on Peter's face, parted lips, wide eyes and the hitch of his breath. He quickly composed himself though.</p><p>"Bucky, I don't take kindly to jokes. The team have already made jokes about asking me out since everyone found out I'm a virgin-" Bucky was quick to cut him off.</p><p>"No! No that's, Jesus I didn't even know they were doing that. I'm 100% serious Peter. I really <em>really</em> like you. And I'm not used to liking people like this because I don't think I have before. But, well, I'm getting older and I'd like to look for a permanent relationship. And to be Frank with you, Pete, you're the only person in the world who I can be me around, totally me," He looked up at Peter who was listening with a stern look on his face. He looked back down.</p><p>"And sex never has to come into it ever. If you're not comfortable with that then I'll never ever talk about it, ever. Losing your virginity should be to someone you like and won't feel ashamed of in the future-" it was Peter's turn to cut him off.</p><p>"Who's saying I would be ashamed of you?" He rushed put. Bucky looked up to find Peter blushing madly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Bucky glanced down at his arm then to Peter who seemed to be picking it up.</p><p>"Bucky, no. Jesus, I'm glad you talked to be about this because I like you too. And in all honestly I thought you could never like me because I'm inexperienced, not only in sex or heavy petting but in relationships. But if you want to try this then I do to, and I could never regret losing my virginity to you Bucky. You're gentle, and kind and patient. Most guys aren't like that." Peter said, reaching across the table and holding both of Bucky stands in his own. Bucky looked up at him, not sure what to say for several moments.</p><p>"Seven, tongight. Movie theatre. I'll pick you up from the penthouse." He said, grin seeping onto his features. Peter's eyes lit up, smile spreading easily across his features.</p><p>"Great! I'll be there!"</p><p>——————</p><p>"Jesus I've never felt this good before!" Peter moaned. He could have never seen himself this vocal with someone else, except he and Bucky had been getting more and more physical lately; handjobs, blowjobs, hickeys and a <em>lot</em> of making out. Bucky had lovingly helped Peter shave, douch and made sure he was comfortable the whole time.</p><p>Bucky chuckled, ducking down to kiss at Peter's thigh. Soft teasing touches over his neck, his shoulders, his chest, lingering at his nipples, over his stomach, tracing down his shaft and over his thighs. Peter had insisted he wanted to go all the way tongiht, after a long day at work he'd dragged Bucky out of the common room and into their room, all while ignoring the curious glances from the team.</p><p>"Never?" Bucky cooed agaisnt his tihgh. Peter shook his head. </p><p>"N-no! Not even by myself!" He exclaimed. Bucky hummed agaisnt his thigh, gently pulling his fingers out and rubbing the excess lube agaisnt his already red and stretched hole.</p><p>"Yeah. You're sure you wanna do this? I don't want to hurt you," Bucky said softly. Peter caught his breath and looked down at Bucky with lidded eyes.</p><p>"Bucky, you have taught me how to douch, and you've been stretching me for thirty minutes. Please, I want you," Peter said, a note of pleading in his voice. Bucky's smile settled over his features again, moving onto his knees and wrapping a hand around his cock, this other arm wrapping around Peter's thigh. The tip pressed firmly against Peter's hole.</p><p>"Ready?" Bucky asked. Peter looked up at him through hooded eyes, one hand coming to rest over Bucky's, the other gripping the bedsheets. Peter's eyes drifted closed as Bucky pressed the tip in, then pulling out again and pressing back in with another inch. He repeated this treatment until he was flush against Peter's flaming skin. Peter's face was twisted, Bucky's other hand which was free now came to gently wrap around Peter's dock.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" Bucky asked. Peter shook his head, his eyes drifting open.</p><p>"No, just, just pressure?" He said. Bucky hummed, keeping firmly in place until Peter told him he could move, he didn't want to hurt him. Bucky worked him through it with gentle strokes to his cock until Peter was hard and leaking again, growing restless on the bed.</p><p>"You can move now." He said. Bucky nodded, pulling out until it was just the tip inside and pressing back in all the way. Peter sighed in a sort of disappointed way, it didn't feel bad, but it didn't feel as good at he thought it would. Bucky was picked up the speed, leant slightly over Peter to find the right angle, he knew the second he'd found it, Peter's prostate. Peter eyes flew open and he cried out.</p><p>"Oh!" He squealed out. Bucky smirked, keeping that angle and bending back Peter's thigh so he could bend over him.</p><p>"Now I know where your prostate is I'm gonna fuck you hard." Bucky said. Peter nodded in a sort of excited way. He cried out with every other thrust, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. His head was thrown back and back arched slightly off the bed.</p><p>"H-harder! Please!" Peter cried. Bucky couldn't deny him of course, fucking into Peter harder and harder, clapping sounds ringing around the room. Peter's moans just picked up, eyes lidded. He liked this a lot, and Bucky was <em>so</em> good at it too. There wasn't a second where Peter didn't feel overwhelming pleasure coursing through him.</p><p>"You need anything?" Bucky asked. Peter looked up at him, so gentle. He hummed through a moan and nodded.</p><p>"Wanna, ah! Hold, fuck, hold you." Peter said. Bucky nodded, making sure to keep the angle as he bent over Peter, bracing himself on his elbows. Peter smiled up at him, arms snaking around Bucky's neck and legs wrapping around his waist. Peter pressed a messy kiss to Bucky's lips, his eyes drifting closed as his lips stayed there, stealing kisses from Bucky between thrusts. And Jesus, Bucky was so good at it, using just his hips to piston in and out, in and out, in and out.</p><p>"F-faster!" Peter cried. Bucky obediently sped up, hand coming back down to Peter's cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts. It sent Peter rippling and tightening enough around Bucky that he groaned.</p><p>"Fuck you close? I can feel it babe, wanna cum on my cock?" Bucky asked. Peter moaned loudly at the dirty talk, head thumping back against the sheets.</p><p>"Mhm, wanna cum!" He replied. Bucky kept up the fast and hard thrusts that sent those spark of pleasure coursing through him.</p><p>"Come on, you can do it. Come on, I got you." Bucky soothed. Peter was struggling to breath right about now, fingernails digging into Bucky's skin and holding him tight as he came in ribbons across his own stomach and chest. His mouth fallen open and eyes wide. Bucky fucked him through it until Peter was making an uncomfortable face. He pulled out gently, watching Peter go limp on the bed and look up at him.</p><p>Bucky slotted himslef between Peter's leg, jerking his cock over Peter until he was cumming with a series of grunts and moans. It added to the mess but Peter didn't seem to mind, grinning lopsidedly up at Bucky, like he'd hung the moon.</p><p>"Was that, good?" Bucky asked, his own insecurities bleeding into the sentance, it was his first time in almost a hundred years after all. Peter nodded and hummed, sleep taking over his features.</p><p>"You've got me hooked Bucky Barnes. We are doing that again." Peter said. Bucky hummed. Peter and he had been dating four months now.</p><p>"Well, first I need to get you cleaned up, some cuddles and sleep." Bucky cooed. He leant down to bump noses with Peter and kiss his lips gently. When he came back from his short trip to the bathroom he gently wiped Peter's face of sweat first, then his back, then down his arms and legs, then cleaning the cum off his torso and cock. He'd already cleaned himself off in the bathroom.</p><p>"Thank you," Peter said quietly. Bucky smirked, leaving again to put the cloth aside then crawling into bed next to Peter. Peter automatically snuggled in next to Bucky.</p><p>"I love you." He said quietly. It was the first time they'd ever said it. Bucky just held Peter tighter.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>——————</p><p>"You have a glow," Tony said suspiciously to Peter, who looked up from his Stark Pad. He was in his button down, slacks and belt, tie slung over his shoulders.</p><p>"Do I? Well that'll be good for the meeting with the Thompson's. I know the heir from high school," Peter said irritably. He took another sip from his coffee and took the plate of food from Bucky with a fond looking smile.</p><p>"I know that glow. You lost your virginity." Tony deadpanned. Peter didn't even blanch.</p><p>"Ding ding ding. We have a winner," He said sarcastically. Tony narrowed his eyes slightly.</p><p>"You lost your virginity and didn't tell me?" Tony asked. Peter looked up at him.</p><p>"That would be a bit weird wouldn't it?" Peter asked. The team were laughing quietly, most of them had already worked out at <em>least</em> that Peter and Bucky were dating.</p><p>"Who took your V card?" Tony asked. Peter stared at him in disbelief; he was about to wear Bucky's tie and had one of Bucky's bracelets on his wrist. His eyes flickered to Bucky who was trying to stifle his laughter. Tony's eyes widened comically.</p><p>"No way! You did <em>not</em> fuck the white Wolf! How long has this been going on?" Tony exclaimed. Peter swallowed his mouthful of eggs.</p><p>"Four months now." He said with a small smile.</p><p>"Four, four months?! And you didn't tell me?!" Tony exclaimed. Peter looked up at him, stabbing his fork into an egg and pointing it at Tony.</p><p>"You didn't notice." He said. Tony deflated slightly.</p><p>"Touché."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>